InuYasha ½
by Li Mai
Summary: Inu-Yasha ½ with a side of Chobit, magic knight, celestial warrior, Planet Ladder, and Tenchi


Miyuba Inu-Yasha ½ with a side of Chobit, magic knight, celestial warrior, Planet Ladder, and Tenchi Book one: The beginning of the weirdness.  
  
Chapter one  
  
Chi was sitting at a small table when Inu-Yasha came tromping in. "Good morning!" she said smiling. "Maybe for you!" he snorted. "What is wrong with Inu-Yasha?" She got up from her spot and walked over to Inu-Yasha. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sat her head on his shoulder. "Um.well.could you stop?" He was stuttering. "Inu-Yasha.are you okay?" He looked into her face and saw she was crying, or about to. "Um.Chi! Don't cry! Please! Please!" He shouted, grabbing her hands and turning around to face her. "Inu.Yasha!" Chi grabbed Inu-Yasha around the waist then suddenly got off of him, her tears stopped. "Inu-Yasha? Um.why does Inu-Yasha have these?" She poked at his breasts. "Uh.um.Chi, could you.could you stop that?" She didn't of course. "Where is Inu-Yasha? Who are you? Why do you look like Inu-Yasha, except female and have red hair?" Chi laid her hands on his knees and got her face right up into his. "Chi.stop! God!" Inu-Yasha pushed Chi off of him. "Fine! I'll tell you! Just don't be telling anyone else!" He glared at her. She nodded her head yes. "Well, you know Ranma? You remember him?" She nodded. "Well, remember how he took me to train in China.don't know why.but he did.remember?" She nodded. "I fell in the same stupid lake he had fallen into. " 'Now we can both be girls or guys!' he smiled and laughed. I almost killed him.stupid F***** B******!" Chi nodded. "Uh.Chi.you didn't have to nod for that one." Chi nodded. "Oh, God.help me." "Will Ranma still marry Chi?" Chi asked, poking his.uh.her breasts again. "Seriously Chi! Stop!" He grabbed her hands and stood up, dragging her up with him. "Inu-Yasha?" Chi said softly. He held her up higher by the hands. Then he threw her to the ground. "Ow!" Chi landed hard. "Inu-Yasha! Why did you do that to Chi?" But before she could get a reply he had already left the room. Tears formed in her soft eyes. "Inu-Yasha." She laid down, her hands covering her face. Meanwhile Inu-Yasha had gone outside for he saw his old friend Tenchi waiting for him. "Hey ya Tenchi!" he said happily walking to him, his school uniform on and his hair in a ponytail. "Uh.hi.who are you?" Tenchi blushed. "Oh yea." Inu-Yasha ran inside and took a bath about five minutes long. Then he ran back outside, Chi attached to his leg. "Uh.hi Inu-Yasha.did you see where that fox went?" Tenchi looked around and Inu-Yasha grew a sweat drop. "Don't we need to pick up Nuriko.I mean you think she's a fox, and her boyfriend Tasuki?" Inu-Yasha asked. "Oh.yea! Good thinkin'! We can go and pick up the one broad!" Tenchi skipped happily down the street thinking of Nuriko. He stopped suddenly. "Who is that hanging off of your arm?" His eyes grew big as he spotted Chi. "She's cute!" "Chi!" Chi smiled, then hid behind Inu-Yasha. "This is Chi.ignore her." he began walking down the road and passed Tenchi who's mouth was hanging open. He was bent over and drooling. "Oh, and we have to pick up Kagami! And Kaguya!" Tenchi Suddenly got strait up. "Kaguya is a babe too!" "Uh.Tenchi.what is up with you? You usually aren't obsessed with 'babes'." Inu-Yasha looked at Chi who had now climbed on his back and began to play with his hair. "What? I love babes! And they are not 'babes'! Anyway.where is Kagome, I thought you two were going out." Inu-Yasha stopped. "Why do you care? It's not like she broke up with me 'cause Chi came in the mail!" He began to run. "Chi came in the mail? Huh? Hey wait up!" Tenchi ran after him. Chi held onto Inu-Yasha's neck. She laid her head on his shoulder, which is very strange that she was able to do that considering he's running. He soon stopped at an apartment complex. He knocked on the door and out came a woman, purple hair, brown eyes, long pink Kimono that she should know she can't wear to school, the whole works. Then came out a fiery red haired man, amber eyes, and a school uniform. "How ya doin' Inu?" the man yawned. "Fine Tasuki." "My Inu-Chan!" The woman leaped on Inu-Yasha and tried to kiss him before Chi got in her face. "Chi?" The woman jumped back and hit a wall. She went back up to Chi who was sitting on Inu-Yasha. "What is that?" "This is Chi.my persocom, Nuriko." "Wow!" Nuriko picked her up and began messing with her. She straitened her skirt, combed her hair, and put lipstick on her. "She is so cute!" Tasuki went up to her. "What is she? Some kind a robot?" He poked her cheek. "Chi!" She nodded. 


End file.
